


These Words On My Skin

by skoulson_lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pureblood Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoulson_lover/pseuds/skoulson_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter always dreamed of meeting his soulmate, especially since his words became legible, because someone whose first words to a stranger are Avada Kedavra must be really Unique and UnDursley as can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fanfiction, all publicly recognised charcters and plot lines belong to J.K Rowling.
> 
> AN: welcome to my first ever work of fanfiction , I hope you like it and please go easy on me :)

For as long as he could remember, Harry always found comfort in the words branded on his right wrist. It's true that he didn't know what they meant-the words only became legible a year ago- but the mere fact that he had a soulmate out there, that he would someday meet a person that would love him even though he was a freak was enough for him.

He would spend hours on end while locked in his cupboard imagining what his soulmate would be like: sometimes it was a pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes that wore beautiful dresses and always had a smile on her face; other times it was a red haired boy that liked to play sport and never was without a football.

And while most people spent most of their time before meeting their soulmates trying to imagine them and wishing to find them, none wished as hard as Harry, because to him meeting his soulmate meant finding someone who would accept him as he was, and maybe even someone who would take him away from the Dursleys and into a better life.

But unfortunately for him, His soulmate wasn't going to take him away from his wretched life; in fact his soulmate was the reason that he had to live with the Dursleys.

With a last look at the words on his wrist, the ten year old drifted into sleep with the words "Avada Kedavra" still swimming behind his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: events are still a bit slow but they will take off in a few chapters, the length of the chapters will increase too. Enjoy :)

It was a normal day in the Dursley house, everyone was sitting around the table eating their breakfast when they heard the mail arriving.

Vernon turned to his son Dudley and said: "Go get the mail Dudley"

Dudley looked up from where he was stuffing his mouth with food and replied: "I don't want to, Make the freak get it"

Nodding in agreement with his son, Vernon turned to Harry and said: "Boy, get the mail"

Now Harry was used to doing pretty much all the chores, but it was only one week until he turned eleven and started secondary school, so he thought that he should try his luck on becoming more assertive and independent, "Make Dudley get it Uncle Vernon"

Turning red with anger at the fact that his freak of a nephew's replay, Vernon reached for Dudley Smelting stick and used it to whack Harry on the arm "I won't tolerate any cheek from you Boy, so you better go get the mail if you know what is best for you", satisfied with the way he handled the situation, Vernon got back to his breakfast sure that Harry will do as he was told.

Rubbing his arm, Harry got up from the breakfast table and head for the mat by the door where a stack of letters sat waiting for him to pick it up.

On his way back to the kitchen, Harry shuffled the letters, most of them were bills but there was a post card from Marge, Vernon's sister and a weird one.

The weird letter was written on a heavy paper, he recognized it from the one time a girl brought an antique book to class for Show and Tell: it was crème parchment. On the front the letter was sealed by a purple wax seal depicting a snake, a lion, a badger and a raven around a stylized H.

Turning the letter, he found that it was addressed to him, and the sender even knew that he lived in the cupboard under the stairs.

Thinking quickly, Harry hid the letter under his three sizes too big jumper and decided to read it later where there was no danger of it being taken from him, or of his Uncle seeing the address and thinking that he was blabbing to someone about his home life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for tonight, and I have a school trip tomorrow so see you Sunday :)

After breakfast, Harry snuck to his cupboard to hide the letter under his mattress, a thin lumpy thing, and then got back to the kitchen to receive his list of chores.

While his Aunt made lunch and prepared some snacks for tea time, Harry vacuumed and dusted the front room, the went outside to tend to the front garden in preparation for Aunt Petunia's book club meeting that afternoon.

After eating a light lunch of ham sandwiches, Harry took his letter from the cupboard and went out to the park closest to his house.

After checking that no one was watching him, Harry climbed a tree and hid between the branches where his cousin and his gang of bullies won't notice him then got the letter out of his pocket.

After turning it in his hands for a couple of times he opened it and started reading

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

At first Harry was angry, he thought that the letter must have been a joke, a new way that his cousin invented to torment him. But then after a bit of thought he concluded that that couldn't have been, because even if Dudley had the mental capacity required to pull such an elaborate prank, Harry was sure that he wouldn't of have spent the money that it would take to make a letter of this quality. And besides, his cousin wasn't one to deviate from his preferred method of torment.

But if his cousin wasn't the one behind the letter then who was? The address was too specific and Harry was sure that outside of his family no one knew that the cupboard under the stairs was his room.

After some more minutes of thinking, Harry decided that maybe the letter was really an admittance letter, because no matter how silly and farfetched it seemed that magic would be real, it sure explained a lot of things, like how he could turn his teacher's hair blue, or how he could grow his back after being cut too short.

Nodding to himself, Harry decided that the letter was real which meant that he would have to write them back and accept his spot in the school.

After rereading the letter again he found that writing back would be impossible as there was no address listed, and what did they me by "Owl?" what did birds have to do with post?

Sighing in defeat, Harry hid the letter under his jumper again and headed back to the house, wishing with all his heart that he would find a way to send a replay.

That night while he was laying on his cot, he closed his eyes and wondered if he would meet his soulmate in this new school, because it seemed as weird and exciting as the words branded on his wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, it made my heart flutter with joy. So here is the new chapter and I wish that you would like it. Mimi

The morning after receiving his Hogwarts letter, Harry was cooking breakfast while trying to come up with a solution to his problem. He didn't how he could write the school to tell them that he wanted to attend, and come to think of it even if he wrote them how would he be able to pay tuition? The Dursleys sure as hell won't be spending money on him.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry was started when he heard the shrill scream of his aunt. Taking the eggs from the skillet, he turned around to find out what made her make such a noise. In her hands petunia held a stack of letters, and the topmost one was a very familiar crème one.

Petunia turned her head towards her husband and whispered "They know Vernon, they know."

Not understanding what his wife was talking about, the man walked to his wife's side and looked at what had her so spooked.

After seeing the letter, Vernon turned an alarming shade of red and started shouting "No I won't have it, they can't just send these letters, we are a respected family and we will have no such nonsense in our lives. Burn that letter Pet and let us never think of it again." Nodding his head resolutely, Vernon was about to get back to his paper, secure in the knowledge that his wife would take care of the cursed letter; but before he could take more than a step his wife called his name again "Vernon, look at the address Vernon, they are watching us, Look!"

Having the letter thrust under his nose, Vernon didn't have a choice but to read the address, afterwards he paled then turned an such angry shade of red that Harry thought that his Uncle's head would burst into flames. "THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAKS, SPYING ON THE HOME OF A RESPECTABLE FAMILY LIKE US. NO, I WON'T HAVE IT."

Vernon turned, intending to burst out of the house and show any freak that was lurking around why they shouldn't try to spy on him.

Petunia rushed after her husband and blocked his way "You can't Vernon, you simply can't. What if they do something to you? No all we can do is try to make them understand that the Boy wouldn't be attending their cursed school and …"

In the middle of her sentence petunia seemed to remember for the first time that Harry was standing right there in the same room as them. Turning her gaze at him ,she glared and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him and throwing him out of the kitchen before he could so much as speak a word; then she slammed the door in his face and left him standing there with a dazed expression on his face.

Shaking his head, Harry turned around and headed to his cupboard to try and sort the tangle of thoughts running in his head. But one thing was for sure, whatever this school was, his Aunt and Uncle already knew about it and they didn't seem inclined to allow him to attend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hello everyone, I decided that this will be the last chapter this week as I will be posting one chapter each week, every Sunday evening (UTC time). I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)

The following week was the strangest in Harry's life so far. It started with his Aunt ordering him to move his belongings to Dudley's second bedroom. True that it was smallest in the house and that it was filled with broken toys that he wasn't allowed to clean, but it had a bed and mattress and it was a Room, not a cupboard.

The other bizarre occurrences were all related to the letters. After Vernon boarded the mail slot shut, they started arriving in the most peculiar ways i.e. shoved underneath the door, inside the eggs that his Aunt bought from the store and finally shooting down the chimney in an amazing number.

That last one was the straw that broke the camel's back. Not five minutes after the downpour of letters stopped, his Uncle ordered them all to pack the essentials and pile in the car; he wouldn't even let his Aunt talk him into thinking his idea over.

After piling in the car, they spent the whole day driving in random directions, and the whole time Vernon kept mumbling under his breath like a deranged mind. Harry was afraid that his Uncle may have had a nervous breakdown due to stress, but he wisely kept that to himself, he didn't want to end up abandoned on the side of the road.

After hours of driving, his Uncle stopped on a seaside village when it started getting dark and left them in the car to go talk with a man. He got back after a while and told them to get down and to follow him to a small, rickety boat that seemed a good breeze away from falling apart.

Harry, his Aunt and Dudley stood around looking at each other and trying to find a way to tell the deranged man that there was no way in bloody hell that they would put foot in the boat. Before they could think of any way to breach the subject, Vernon looked at them ad barked "Well what are you waiting for? We don't have all the bloody night to stand here and keep staring at the sea. Now get in!"

After a couple more seconds of hesitation, they all got in the boat, more afraid of Vernon's temper than of the state of the boat.

With a bit more struggle, Vernon as able to ferry them from the shore to a small rocky island where they got out of the boat and climbed to a small, dilapidated shack.

Looking around, Vernon put down a shopping bag that he had in his arms and looked at the interior of the sorry excuse of a shack that they found themselves in. turning to face Petunia with a smug look on his face Vernon said " See Pet, we will be safe here. There is no bloody way that the freaks would find us here, so all we have to do is stay a couple of days in here until they get bored from looking for us and we could get back to our normal lives. Think of it like a small holiday away from Privet Drive."

Not sure of how she should react, all Petunia did was force a smile on her face and nod in ascent.

It didn't take them long afterwards to decide to get to sleep; they were all tired after the long day. Petunia and Vernon took the only bedroom that the shack had while Dudley was given the lumpy couch that was the sole furnishing present in the main room of the shack.

Harry had to sleep on the dusty floor, but to be honest he wasn't that surprised; he was used to being treated like dirt from his family.

After a while, the Dursley family had succumbed to sleep, so Harry was free to draw himself a birthday cake with eleven candles on the dusty floor without fear of being ridiculed by his cousin.

When the clock stroke twelve, Harry blew the candles and whispered to himself "Happy Birthday Harry."

Just as he was closing his eyes to go to sleep, there was this terrible noise, like a canon being shot and the door of the cabin shook ominously.


End file.
